


Beautiful Seduction

by Amazon_Bookworm



Series: CEO VIXX [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: CEO, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sexy Times, ceo vixx, start of the ceo vixx series, this one is just dirty, vixx fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Bookworm/pseuds/Amazon_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competition between rival companies turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my VIXX CEO series. All I can say in regards to this is...you're welcome. :P

Jung Taekwoon. CEO of Medusa LTD. Hot as hell. A complete shark in the boardroom. Your ultimate wet dream. And completely unattainable.

Your business rival. Most of the time you wanted to strangle him. You'd been tangling with him for years; a cat and mouse game between the two of you. One day he'd win. The next, you. It was exciting and exhilarating, making your job a challenge.

You heard about an underground rapper from sources you trusted. You hustled to the location you'd been told about, only to see Taekwoon already there, handing over a business card. It took everything in you not to scream. He'd beaten you. He looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with you. A slight smirk came to his lips, making you want to slap it off his face.

Stalking outside, you slid into the waiting car, pulling out your phone. You called your assistant and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"That man is going to drive me crazy!"

"Jung Taekwoon again?"

"Yes! He beat me to it, damn it! I was determined to win this time!"

You heard him chuckle and rolled your eyes.

"You're enjoying this just as much as he is."

"Says you."

"I'm just saying there's more to it than just a rivalry."

"Shut up."

He snorted and you hung up. The car pulled out into traffic and you settled back into the seat, your fingers tapping on your thigh. Your assistant wasn't completely wrong. There was more to this thing than just an intense rivalry. You'd been attracted to Jung Taekwoon since the first time you saw him. You'd just graduated from college and starting out at Lucid. He'd come to meet with the then CEO and you'd wanted to die on the spot. He'd been all of twenty-two then, but he still had that charisma that had only deepened as he'd gotten older. 

You were thirty-five, single, in lust with your biggest competitor and ready to pull your hair out. It wasn't that you hadn't had lovers in the last fifteen years. You had, but none of them affected you the way he did. And it drove you crazy. The thing that made it worse was that you actually got along fine with him. Your working relationship was definitely a rivalry, but it was a friendly one. He'd never done anything underhanded or vicious towards you. You knew he enjoyed the game of cat and mouse just as much as you did. You just wanted...more.

The car stopped in front of Lucid headquarters and you got out. You slung your bag over your shoulder as you strode into the building. You greeted each member of your team as you made your way up to your office on the top floor. Once in your office, you set your bag on your desk and stretched.

There was a tap on the door and you glanced over to see your assistant, Jimin standing there, a neat pile of folders under his arm. You straightened up and went to sit down, beckoning for him to come in. He did and set the folders down on the desk in front of you.

"Here is all of the information for the dinner."

"Oh, God," you said, smacking your hand lightly against your forehead. "I forgot all about it."

"You forgot about the biggest event we hold every year? Are you all right," he asked, reaching out to put his hand to your head. You swatted his hand away with a grunt.

"Stop that! I'm fine! I've just been busy. You know that."

He rolled his eyes and reached for the top folder.

"Here. This is the itinerary. You're lucky you have me, you know."

You snorted as you leaned over to look at the paperwork. He was right. He'd been your right hand for the last seven years and you knew how lucky you were to have him. He wasn't just your employee, he'd become a good friend. He and his partner were two of your favorite people, which is why you allowed him to talk to you so familiarly when you were alone together.

"You invited Taekwoon?"

"Of course. He's sitting at your table like you requested."

"Excellent. You've done good work. The fundraiser should be amazing!"

He chuckled as he gathered up the folders.

"Yes, it should. You going to be all night again? David wanted me to ask you over for dinner."

"Ah, I wish I could, but I'm determined to beat Taekwoon. I'm just going to do some research."

"I'm leaving at six. If you're still here, I'm dragging you out of here."

You laughed and shooed him away. When you were by yourself you turned on your computer and logged into your email. Finding the next big talent was your ultimate goal. Lucid and Medusa were the two largest music entertainment companies in the country and were known for producing great artists. Where you tended to be a bit more mainstream, Medusa was known more for their hiphop vibe. But, talent was talent. If you found a great artist, it didn't matter what their specialty was. You were determined to get them before Taekwoon did.

Six rolled around and Jimin popped his head into the office to see if you were still there. When he saw you, he let out a disgusted noise and came over to you.

"Go home! If you won't come to dinner at my place at least go home."

You shook your head as you scrolled through another web page.

"I'll be done here shortly. Go home to your man. I'll be fine."

"I'm calling you at seven. You'd better be on your way home by then."

You saluted him with a smirk and he snorted as he left you. Your email dinged as you went back to the page and you clicked on the link. When you saw the address you let out a sigh, but opened it.

'If only you'd been ten minutes faster, you would have beaten me.'

You opened up a reply box, your fingers flying over the keyboard.

'You won fair and square. You do realize that it's after six and we're talking via email.'

'Meet me for a drink.'

Your eyebrow lifted at the way he'd phrased it. That was no request.

'Thanks, but no. I'm getting ready to leave. You are coming to the fundraiser?'

'Wouldn't miss it.'

'I'll see you then.'

You signed off and sat back with a sigh. It was Friday. And Jimin was right. It was time to go home. You stood up, gathered up your things and went home. Home to your cat and your less than exciting life outside of work. That you went from your glamorous job to your little apartment seemed ridiculous, even to you. But, you were determined to save up enough money to retire young and travel.

Your parents had died when you were fifteen. You'd been raised by your maternal grandparents until you'd graduated from high school. They'd passed away within the last five years, leaving you alone. You were a cliche upon a cliche. Single, alone, lonely, but determined not to show it. You stepped inside your apartment and immediately met by a soft, furry body twining around your ankles. You dropped your purse and bent down to pick up Hershey. She was chocolate brown and a giant puffball. She purred as you held her close, your face buried in her fur.

She didn't protest as you straightened up, kicked off your shoes and carried her to the couch. You sat down, cradling her in your arms.

"Ah, Hershey, this life is a joke, my furry friend."

Hershey rubbed her head under your chin, her purrs getting louder. You began sifting your fingers through her fur, the softness and repetitive motion soothing to you. That she was your greatest listener said a lot about your life outside of work.

"Taekwoon beat me again today. I swear, that man is just out to make me go gray before my time. But, why do I like him so much? What is it about him that just makes me weak in the knees?"

You didn't expect an answer. You didn't have one. All you knew was that Jung Taekwoon was your ultimate weakness and that you could only stay strong for so long.

Drifting off to sleep that night, curled up in your small bed, Hershey curled around your ankles, you let out a deep, heartfelt sigh. You knew at some point you were just going to have to buck up and tell him. Tell your biggest rival and ultimate turn on that you were attracted to him. You felt like you were back in high school again trying to figure out how to confess to a crush. Not a thirty-five year old woman who was successful in her own right. It was rather depressing really.

Over the next few weeks you dedicated yourself to getting the fundraiser finished. It was a huge event for your company, raising money not only for your company, but also for local charities. It was something the previous CEO had started and you'd kept up the tradition. It was time consuming and painstaking work, but on the night of the fundraiser, you were ready.

You dressed to impress. The dress was a deep red that complimented your coloring. Knee-length. Flared skirt. Thin spaghetti straps holding up the ruched bodice. Hair pulled back in a tight chignon, diamond teardrop earrings, beautiful ruby bracelet you'd inherited from your grandmother and heels that cost as much if not more than the dress and earrings combined.

When you stepped out of the limousine and walked up the steps of the hotel where the event was being held, you felt like a million bucks. You knew you looked good and it felt good. You met Jimin and David at the entrance to the ballroom and they both fell over themselves complimenting you. You accepted it with a laugh, pulling open the door and stepping inside.

It looked like something out a fairytale. The chandeliers were sparkling with light, the music was on point and the flowers made the room smell like heaven. You let out a deep sigh of appreciation and turned back to Jimin.

"You...are a genius."

He laughed and patted you on the arm.

"We're both geniuses. It looks amazing!"

"Doesn't it though? What time is it?"

"Don't worry. We're fine. Guests should be arriving within the next twenty minutes. Take a deep breath. You'll do an amazing job like you always do."

And Jimin was right. The guests began to arrive, filling the room. You made your way through the crowd, greeting everyone. You were at your best, charming the crowd. This was what you loved to do.

Half an hour after the event started, a warm hand landed on your shoulder and you turned around. Taekwoon stood there looking resplendent in a black suit, pale blue shirt underneath unbuttoned at the collar. No tie and his hair slightly mussed. He looked absolutely delectable and it made you want to cry. Instead you smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek in greeting. The smell of his aftershave wafted to your nose; spicy and warm. It made you shiver and you stepped back, needing to put some space between the two of you.

"Hello, Taekwoon. Thank you for coming."

He dipped his head in greeting, his eyes never leaving your face. You almost lifted a hand to touch your face, but resisted. You waited a moment, wondering why he wasn't breaking the silence. You heard Jimin call your name and turned your head to see him motioning for you. You turned back to Taekwoon and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm needed. Enjoy your evening."

You turned to walk away, but his hand on your arm stopped you. You looked over your shoulder at him, your eyebrow cocked in question.

"Save a dance for me."

You nodded and walked away. You could feel his eyes on you as you walked to Jimin and it made goosebumps break out over your skin. It wasn't like you'd never danced with him before. You did at every event held by either Lucid or Medusa, but this was the first time you felt something. Was it anticipation? Nerves? You had no idea, but it made you very aware of him in your peripheral.

Jimin handed you a microphone and you stepped up onto the stage to give your speech. You'd rehearsed it enough that you could have done it in your sleep, but for some reason you almost stuttered. You took a deep breath and finished before you made a fool of yourself.

The orchestra began to play and couples began drifting to the dance floor. You set the microphone down and went back out into the crowd. You made your way from one group to another, making sure they were comfortable and had everything they needed. A waiter passed you and you snagged a flute of champagne from him. You took a sip and made your way to the back of the room where you could get a bit of air.

It was stifling in the once airy ballroom. Where before the scent of the flowers had seemed like heaven, now they were cloying and oppressive. You made your way as unobtrusively as possible to the doors leading out to the garden and pushed through them. The cool air that hit your face when you stepped outside felt amazing. You took a deep breath, fanning your face with your free hand.

You sensed him before you saw him and turned your head to watch as Taekwoon walked over to you, his hands in his pockets. He stopped next to you, staring straight ahead at the darkened garden. You bit your lip, but didn't say anything, not sure what he wanted. That he made you feel unsure of yourself annoyed the hell out of you. You cleared your throat and turned to face him.

"Can I help you with something?"

He turned his head and looked down at you, his face hidden in shadows. It didn't matter, you knew his gaze was intense on your face. It was strong enough it felt like a physical caress. You turned aside, your arms coming up to cross over your middle.

"You look beautiful tonight."

You turned your head back to face him.

"Thank you?"

It ended in a question, because you were honestly not sure how to take it. He'd never been one to give out compliments freely and you were rather taken aback.

"You look rather dapper yourself."

He chuckled softly, his hands coming out of his pockets to rest on the railing in front of him. He leaned his weight forward, his arms flexing under the material of his suit. You bit back a sigh and took a sip of your champagne.

"Your event is a success once again. If there's anything you beat me at, it's events like these."

You snorted softly and shook your head.

"It's because I like doing things like this. You avoid social interaction like you've got the plague."

He laughed then, hard enough to rock his body. You finished off your champagne and set the flute on the railing. You did let out a deep sigh then, not wanting to go back into the heat of the ballroom. But, you had your obligations to attend to.

You straightened up, pulling your shoulders back like you were girding yourself up to ride into battle.

"I'm going back in."

Taekwoon glanced at you over his shoulder.

"Remember, you're saving me a dance."

You nodded and turned to go back inside, leaving him there in the silence of the garden. Inside you found yourself swept into dance after dance, no shortage of willing partners. You were dancing with David, his exaggerated dance movements making you almost fall over with laughter, when Taekwoon cut in. Without waiting for David's response, he pulled you to him. One hand holding yours, the other resting on your lower back. Spinning you out and then pulling you back to him, your chest flush against his.

Dancing with Taekwoon was like a dream. He was nothing but pure sex on the dance floor, leading you perfectly, his hands sure and his footwork smooth. You never had to think when you danced with him, your bodies perfectly in sync. People had mentioned it before, but you never thought about why you fit each other so well.

Jimin had joked once saying that dancing was like sex and that if you found someone you danced well with, the sex would be amazing. That had put thoughts and visions in your head you'd fought for weeks to forget. Being in Taekwoon's arms now brought everything back.

You couldn't help but feel aroused, the feel of his powerful body under your hands. His fingers wrapped around yours; so big they completely covered your own. The way his shoulder flexed when he turned you, the muscles rolling under you fingers. You couldn't begin to count how many times you'd thought of him naked, his body over yours as he fucked you. Your cheeks were flushed and you knew you were breathing hard, your chest rising with each inhale. Taekwoon didn't say a word, his movements giving nothing away.

The music ended and he let go, stepping back with a bow. He left you reeling, your body and mind not communicating. You stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, dazed by the way he'd made you feel. It wasn't until Jimin came up to you to lead you into another dance that you recovered.

As the night progressed, the champagne flowed freely and you allowed yourself to imbibe a bit more than you normally would. You were still stuck on your dance with Taekwoon, leftover lust still pumping through your veins. The alcohol flowing through your system wasn't enough to have you completely plastered, but it was enough to loosen your tongue.

You'd stepped into the bathroom to freshen up and it was when you were washing your hands that you made the decision. You were going to talk to Taekwoon. You were going to take that final step and tell him that you were attracted to him. It was probably a terrible mistake and if you'd been completely sober you never would have done it, but you were filled with false courage. You slicked gloss over your lips, checked your breath against your hand, shifted your boobs so they looked bigger than they actually were and strutted out of the bathroom.

Taekwoon wasn't hard to find. He was leaning against the doorway, a glass of something that looked golden in the chandelier's bright light in his hand. He took a sip and glanced down at you when you stopped next to him.

"I'd like to talk to you. In private, if I may?"

His eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything. He set his glass down and followed you as you led him down the hall to a quiet alcove. Nerves you hadn't had in the bathroom now reared their ugly head with him standing beside you and you had to give yourself a quick mental prod before you spoke.

"We've known each other for fourteen years."

"Fifteen years. It's fifteen years."

You rolled your eyes and waved your hand.

"Hush! Let me finish."

He snorted softly under his breath, but motioned for you to continue.

"I like you. A lot. You're gorgeous and perfect and I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of going home to my empty apartment every night. I want you."

There was dead silence after your confession. All you could hear was your breathing, faster than it normally was. Taekwoon stared at you, his face completely blank of all emotions. The liquid courage you thought you'd had left you, leaving nothing but a feeling of nausea in your stomach. You waited, your fingers twisting nervously in front of you.

"Are you drunk," he asked, his voice soft.

"No, not really. I'm sober enough to know what I'm saying, but tipsy enough not to care. Why?"

His hands on your upper arms, pulling you in, his mouth coming down to cover yours answered that question. This kiss was no easy first exploration. It was a voracious assault, his tongue brushing over the seam of your lips, wanting entrance into your mouth. Which you gave on a gasp, your hands coming up to grip his waist. 

You felt completely taken over, his kiss stealing your breath and your senses. You were in his thrall and it was the most amazing thing you'd ever felt in your life. When he pulled back, your eyes blinked open and you stared up at him, your mind blank and hazy.

"I'm taking you home with me."

He didn't wait for an answer. He wrapped his arm around your waist and led you out to the waiting valet who hurried away to bring back his car. You stayed silent, your mind fuzzy with lust. You hadn't been expecting that kiss or for him to take you home. But, in all honesty, you needed it. You needed him. You needed him to take you.

The ride back to his house was silent. Taekwoon drove like he did everything else, quiet and intense. The way his arm stretched out, wrist draped loose over the top of the steering wheel just looked way to delicious for your poor psyche. You glanced away, looking out the window at the city as you passed through.

Warmth as his hand came down to rest on the skin right above your knee, his fingers brushing the inside of your leg. You jumped, before settling back into the seat. His fingers began skimming slowly up your leg, pulling the skirt of your dress up the higher his fingers went. You reached out, placing your hand on his wrist, stilling his movement.

"Taekwoon..."

He glanced over at you, the passing street lights casting a dim glow over his pale features. He smiled, pulling his hand away to capture your fingers with his. He brought your hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to your palm. Instead of placing your hand back in your lap, he set it on his upper thigh and held it to him.

You sucked your lip between your teeth, a slight blush coming up to cover your cheeks as you realized just how close your hand was to his cock. The firm muscle under your hand flexed as he accelerated, pushing the speed up past legal levels. You watched him, unable to turn away.

His house came into view as you pulled into a long driveway and began the drive up. His house was perched at the top of a high cliff that overlooked the city. You'd never seen it before and glanced out the window as the car turned a corner and it came into view.

Where your tiny apartment did nothing to show the money you'd accumulated over the years, his house screamed it. It was large and airy as you stepped inside, your mouth dropping open. His taste was similar to your own. Everything was simple clean lines, beautiful woodwork, but elegant. He stopped you once you'd stepped into the main living room, his hand around your wrist.

"Did you mean what you said," he asked, his thumb brushing over the back of your hand.

"Yes."

"And you're sober enough to remember this in the morning."

You rolled your eyes.

"By this point the alcohol is basically out of my system. I meant what I said, Taekwoon. I want you."

"And you'll take me any way you can get me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I'll take you any way I can have you."

He smiled, his eyes creasing up and the slight dimple in his cheek showing.

"I've been wanting to do this for the last fifteen years."

Before you could ask why, you were in his arms, his mouth over yours. Where his first kiss had been nothing but a passionate explosion, this one was softer, more of an exploration. This time when his tongue brushed over your lips, you opened for him right away, sighing into his mouth as his tongue slipped inside.

He let go of your wrist and his hands came to rest on your hips, pulling you snug up against him. Your arms went up around his shoulders as you melted against him. You felt weak in the knees, thankful he was there to hold you up, his strength a comfort to you.

He pulled back, his forehead resting against yours. He exhaled, his breath hot against your skin.

"I've wanted you for fifteen fucking years, but I swore to myself I'd never mix business with pleasure. And now here you are offering yourself to me like a sacrifice. Do you know what you're in for, baby?"

You opened your eyes and met his.

"I don't care. I've wanted you for fifteen years too, Taekwoon."

"All of the times we played, that was foreplay. This is the real thing."

"I know."

"I can't wait to fuck you, baby."

"I can't wait for you to fuck me either."

The sound he let out was a mix of a groan and a sigh, before he stepped back. He reached for your hand and led you up the open staircase to the bedroom above you. It was open to the room below, no walls, nothing but a bed that was bigger than four of yours, crisp white sheets under a dark blue duvet. Four-poster and beautiful. He stopped beside the bed and turned to look at you, an expression you'd never seen before on his face. It was a combination of hunger and concern, making nerves skitter down your spine.

"Do you trust me?"

"Why are you asking me that question?"

He let out a deep breath and walked to stand behind you, his fingers on the zippered closure at the top of your dress. You heard the zipper as he slid it down, the material loosening the farther down it went. When it reached the bottom, right above the curve of your butt he let go. You felt his fingers brush over your shoulders as he slid his fingers under the straps of your dress and slid them down your arms.

You kept your arms loose at your side as the straps slid off and the dress pooled around your waist. He tugged it slightly and it slid down your legs to the floor. He helped you step out of it and picked it up to drape it over the chair beside the bed. You stood before him in nothing but a pair of skimpy lace panties and your heels.

You watched as he moved back towards you, his movements slow and seductive. You licked your lips as he stopped right in front of you, reaching out a finger to trace a circle around your breast, getting closer and closer to your nipple without touching it.

"What if I told you that my...tastes are a bit on the extreme side?"

"What is your idea of extreme," you asked on a gasp as his finger finally brushed over you nipple, flicking it just so.

"Do you trust me?"

"When you keep asking me that, honestly, you're making me nervous."

"No need to be nervous. I would never hurt you. I want this night to be all about you. Your pleasure, your moans when I fuck you, you giving me everything."

You shivered in full, your body trembling at his words. You'd never been so turned on in your life and his words didn't help matters.

"Then yes, I trust you."

He smiled then, a true, happy smile, his face lighting up with it. He leaned forward, brushing a gentle kiss over your lips.

"Close your eyes for me. I'll be right back."

You did as he said, your eyes drifting closed. You heard him as he walked from the room and the rustle of material as he came back. His chest against your back, his warm heat making you sigh. You leaned your head back against his chest and waited, wondering what he was going to do. Fingers on your wrist, removing your bracelet. The earrings next and the clips in your hair, sending the loose waves down over your shoulders.

You knew when you felt something brush over your face, tightening around your eyes. You sucked in a deep breath, readying to fight, when you remembered that you'd told him you trusted him. You relaxed back against him and got a whispered "Good girl," against your ear. He had you stand up straight as he tied the fabric around your eyes. Fingers at your waist, dragging your panties down your legs. Stepping you out of your panties and your heels, a kiss brushed over the sensitive flesh beside your knee.

The brush of material over your breast, your stomach, between your legs as he wound it around you, binding your arms tight to your sides. Winding around your breasts, tightening but not enough to hurt. You moved your hands slightly, testing the strength of your bonds. The bonds were strong, no give. The material was between your legs, but your sex was bared to him.

Hands on your shoulders, moving you. You went where he directed you, blind to everything.

"Up on the bed, baby," he whispered, his hands helping you as he stretched you out on your back. A pillow fitted under your neck, supporting you. You felt him brush a kiss over the side of your mouth, before you heard rustling again. You felt something cool against your hip and heard the clinking of something, but you had no idea what he was doing.

The headspace you were in was like nothing you'd ever experienced. You almost felt like you were floating, the constricting feeling of the material wrapped around not suffocating, but comforting. The blood rushed through your veins and you could feel your heart rate kicking up a notch, but inside your head, you were calm.

You felt the bed dip as Taekwoon got on the bed and settled his weight over your upper thighs. You heard the soft clink of metal and then felt his fingers brush over your nipples. He pinched lightly with his fingers, bringing your nipple to a hard point. You felt a sting that made you gasp as he clamped something over it, keeping it erect. The same thing was done to the other and you arched up at the feeling. It didn't hurt, but it did sting.

"God, I wish you could see how beautiful you are. You are everything I've ever wanted in a woman. It amazes me that you had no idea what you did to me, your no bullshit attitude and aggression such a fucking turn on. I bet no one ever guessed what you're really like, did they? That you need someone like me to make you come. No one ever saw that submissive spark in you, but I did. And I'm going to enjoy dominating the fuck out of you."

You whimpered, your teeth biting into your lower lip.

"No, no bruising those pretty lips. Here."

Something soft and pliant was pressed between your lips. He shifted it until it fit perfectly and settled back with a satisfied sigh.

"Mm...perfect."

No other words were spoken. Instead, he set out to destroy you. Fingers brushing up your sides, over the sides of your breasts to flick the clamps around your nipples. You let out a moan, your body trying to shift under his. All you heard was a chuckle before he settled his weight more firmly over you, his body holding you down to the bed.

Your fingers clenched into fists at your sides, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop this onslaught and in all honesty, you didn't want to fight him. He was right, you needed this. You needed his body on you, in you, mastering you in any and all ways.

Fingers pinching your nipples, causing you to let out a cry behind your gag, your head tilting back. A brush of his tongue over first one nipple, then the other, wetting them. Your body shivered, the tactile seduction of your senses dazzling you.

His weight shifted and you felt his hands behind your knees bending them so your feet rested flat on the bed. Gentle pressure, spreading your legs wide, exposing you to him. You could feel how wet you were for him, your body more than ready. But he did nothing to soothe your ache. A finger brushing over your sex, spreading your lips wide. Tongue brushing over your clit, making you arch up towards him.

"Mm...your taste finally on my tongue. I've wanted to eat your pussy for years. You're more beautiful than I ever dreamed of. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

You sighed, your body relaxing into the bed at his earnest words. You knew he meant them, his voice almost reverent as he spoke to you. You heard the snap of a bottle opening and felt something slide between your legs and into you. Fingers brushing over the lips of your sex, clipping to the hood of your clit. You held your breath, wondering what in the hell he was doing to you. Your question was answered seconds later as the vibrator started up, slowly at first.

Arching up towards him, not knowing which way to go, the vibrations inside of you and around your clit. You whimpered, your head turning from side to side as he slowly turned the vibrations up higher. You could feel the orgasm coming, your body twitching under the onslaught, but before you could reach your peak, they stopped.

You cried out, wishing you could yell at him or beg him to let you come. He shifted up until his lips were against your ear.

"If you come without me giving the okay, you'll be punished. And you don't want that do you? You want to come when I tell you to, don't you?"

You nodded, ready to do anything and everything for him to give the okay to let you orgasm. The vibrator started again and you held still against the vibrations, wanting to make him happy and not disobey. He rewarded you with a kiss brushed over your shoulder as he turned the vibrations up higher.

Your head thrashed against the pillows as you fought to avoid the orgasm you knew could strike any minute. And every time you felt it coming close he'd stop. You were a whining, incoherent mess, your body trembling outside of your control. You could feel how your inner muscles clamped and released, desperate for orgasm. But you were determined to win this one. You were not going to come until he told you to, even if it killed you.

Releasing of pressure as he removed the nipple clamps, his tongue brushing soothing circles over each one as you lay pliant beneath him. When he slid the vibrator out of you, you wanted to cry. You'd never been so desperate for anything as you were for release. You heard the wrapper of a condom being opened and you would have sighed in relief if you could.

When he slid inside of you, his cock brushing every single live nerve inside of you, it felt like a homecoming. You'd never felt so cherished in your life as he slowly began to thrust, his body brushing over yours. He brushed kisses over your lips, the tip of your nose, your chin, his every movement sweet and gentle, completely opposite to the tight bonds wrapped around your body.

The vibrations over your clit as he slid deep inside made your entire body arch back. You began to fight in earnest, rolling under him as you tried to get away from the double stimulation. You heard him chuckle before he kissed you right below your ear.

"You've been such a good girl, haven't you? You want to come so bad all over my cock, don't you? I can feel how you're trembling underneath me. You want me to fuck you hard, making you come. I know you do."

You nodded, tears leaking out from under the blindfold. At this point you would do anything if he'd just let you come. He bit down gently on your earlobe, flicking it with his tongue.

"Would you like to come on my cock or with my tongue in your pussy?"

You felt his fingers brush over your lips as he removed the piece of material from between your lips.

"I don't care! God, Taekwoon, just let me come! Please!"

"Ah, you beg so prettily. Not yet, baby girl. I want you screaming my name before I'll let you come."

With those words he began to fuck you in earnest, his hands coming down to your hips. He pulled you into each thrust, the sound of his hips smacking against your pelvis loud in the otherwise silent room. Words poured from your lips as you begged. No, pleaded for him to let you come. The vibrations around your clit were about to send you into orbit and the feeling of his hard cock sliding inside of you was too much.

"God, please! Please! Taekwoon!"

Your breath caught on a sob and that's when he chuckled and bit down hard enough on your breast to leave a mark.

"Come for me baby. Come all over my cock. I want to see you drench me."

You did as you were told, your body arching up hard and tight against his. The orgasm ripped through you, bringing a scream from your lungs. You clamped down tight around his cock, your body rocking against him.

"Good. God, you're beautiful. Keep coming. Keep it up until I tell you to stop."

You couldn't stop the cries that came from your lips as you followed his instructions. You'd never come so hard or so long in your life, your body in a constant state of movement. You finally settled down when he whispered a soft word of command into your ear.

He began thrusting again, his cock brushing deep inside of you, sending aftershocks through you. He found his release, gasping it into your ear as he collapsed over you, his warm weight pressed against you.

The blindfold was removed and you blinked blearily up at him, your eyes trying to focus. He pulled out of you and rolled over to discard the condom. You lay there splayed out, your body completely and totally wrecked. Your mind as well. He'd made you feel things you didn't know you could feel. You were befuddled and overwhelmed, your senses reeling.

He began to untie you, gentle fingers rubbing circulation back into tingling limbs. Soft words spoken against your skin as he brushed kisses over you. When he was done untying you, he pulled you into his arms, snuggling your chest against his. Sheet pulled up over you, wrapping you in a cocoon that smelled of bleach and his aftershave. You let out a sigh of contentment, your body relaxing against his.

"You were amazing," he whispered into your hair, his lips brushing over your hairline. You let out a sound between a laugh and a sigh, too tired to talk.

"If you think this is the end of this, you're mistaken."

You lifted your head to look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not in this for one night. I love you too damn much to ever let you go."

"You love me?"

"Of course!"

"Taekwoon, this isn't something you just say lightly to someone."

"I don't joke about things like this. Ever. I've watched you and wanted you for too long. I knew I was in love with you when I danced with you at the party tonight. And if you think I'm letting you get away after what we just did..."

"I...don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just...be here."

You rested your head against his chest again, his words reverberating through your head. He loved you. And after what you'd just been through, giving him complete control over your body like you had, you knew you loved him too.

"I love you too, Taekwoon."

You heard his sigh and felt it under your cheek. His arms wrapped tight around you and you drifted to sleep in the knowledge that you were loved and no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you survive?! Jung Taekwoon is my ultimate bias and I don't think I'm remotely subtle when it comes to my affection for that man. LOL!


End file.
